Star Light Star Bright
by coffee4106
Summary: The soft music from the ballroom orchestra flowed across the rose garden cobblestone path as the two lovers held each other closely. Their fingers entwined, the voices hushed and their hearts beating...together. The star above granted her wish kindly.


**Star Light Star Bright**

_Disclaimer: I actually own this wishing star and thought I would share it with you. I was just sitting here watching tv and listening to my daughter sing some very annoying song from school and my son play death by car destruction.. ya, whatever hes 5 and happy... ANYWAYS... waiting on NCIS to come on and thought OHHH,... Start light Star bright... So, here you go.. Have fun and .. the best.. Choose your couple my dears!!_

"Star light, Star Bright. Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." She watched as the shooting star flew across the dark sky.

The evening had been the most romantic and beautiful night she had experienced in possibly all of her life. A night of twinkling white lights, that were strung from every eave, banister, column and tree. A night of music played softly by a live band. A night of romance with the handsome gentleman dressed in a white uniform.

Her dress fluttered in the soft breeze and a tendril of hair fell from the clasp that held her hair off her neck. The color had been chosen to match her dark complexion. The white and silver dress with royal blue shimmers sparkled in the soft cast of the moonlight rays. She reached up to make sure the breeze didn't force anymore ringlets to fall from the clasp.

As she turned toward the music coming from inside the ballroom, her eyes fell upon the man watching her. He was royalty she knew. He was tall, dark and handsome and when he smiled, her heart stopped beating. He took a step toward her and spoke softly leaving her in an easy trance of enchantment.

"Will it come true?" He asked as he joined her at the terrace overlooking the rose garden and fairy fountain.

"It has so far." She smiled as she turned and placed her hands in his offered hands.

"Come with me." He said as he gently pulled her in the direction of the rose garden path.

"Do you always take women to the gardens kind sir?" She asked as he smiled down at her.

"Only the pretty ones my lady." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Why sir, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." She quietly laughed as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"No more than you my lady." He winked at her and reached for the loose tendril of hair that had escaped on the terrace. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, I slaved all day." She smiled as their fingers linked together and she felt a small flutter in her stomach.

"I can tell. Your perfect."

"Do I need to ask you again sir?" She smiled up at him as she took a step ahead of him.

"I guess I am. Is it working?" He stopped walking and gently pulled his beautiful date into a small magical dance turn and into his waiting arms.

As the beautiful princess glided into the gentleman's arms, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "I believe it is."

"I would really like to kiss you at this very moment." He leaned his head to her ear as they swayed to the soft music drifting from the ballroom.

"I would really like you to kiss me right now sir." She whispered in a hushed breath.

The scent of roses and the glow of the small light fairies circled around the dancing couple causing a slight breeze to ruffle her skirt against his legs. He pulled her closer to his body and slowly touched his lips to her bare shoulder. He slowly moved his kisses up her soft skin to her neck below her ear. She turned her face toward him and breathed. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his face, cupping each cheek with her soft gentle hands. As she raised to her tip toes he moved both of his hands to her small waist.

"I do believe I'm falling in love with you." He whispered.

"Really? I was really hoping you had fallen years ago for me." She leaned close to his face so that she could breath his every breath.

"Ok, I take that back. I do believe I'm falling in love with you all over again my lady."

"That's the correct answer. Besides, its not every day I dress up like this for you." She laughed.

"Now, I'm going to kiss you my love."

"Yes, please do."

As his lips touched hers she brought her hands from his cheeks around to the back of his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss they were sharing. The breeze picked up and the leaves moved around their feet causing a shift in the worlds axis. Their world had just changed as they knew it. Never again would they spend a moment apart.

"Did your wish come true?" He kissed her softly.

"It did when we said I do." She answered quietly.

"I love you." He whispered to his beautiful bride.

"I love you forever." She whispered back to her husband.

The wishing star above blinked one last time before its wish was granted. It smiled down upon the couple in the rose garden dancing to the soft gliding music drifting from the ballroom above them. The fairies felt the magic and took flight, embracing the couple with the love that would last a lifetime.


End file.
